


Full Moon Nights and Bandaids

by DigiModified



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nurses, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiModified/pseuds/DigiModified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centered around Oliver Kirkland,  an ER Nurse who has to constantly watch over his Lycan boyfriend. There will be moments of Smut and Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that has been pecking away at me, but I have never been good at writing so I decided to try at drabbles. Most of the fanfic will be told while Jacques is transformed and some of the struggle faced by Oliver.

Oliver hated it when he came home from work, only to find his boyfriend fast asleep on the couch, favorite pillow in his jaws and stuffing sprayed everywhere in his living room. Why couldn't he just take a warning that if he chewed one more pillow, he would no longer have privileges to nap in his living room during the full moon. His nursing job didn't make room for him to have to monitor Jacques when he transformed and keep him in line, ER Patients were already bad enough compared to a 300 pound grumpy werewolf who never liked to listen! He would rather have an ER patient than him in his home, they didn't struggle and fight as much the older did. Even if they did, he could always get the doctor to put them under. 

Oliver walked over to his couch, sweeping pillow stuffing to the side with his foot every now and then, and placed a hand on the arm rest where the creature's head lay. Before the hand could do anything malicious, a cold wet nose nuzzled into the freckled flesh and the werewolf gave a great yawn along with a sweet lick to his fingers. If the nurse didn't melt at that, he had to be completely heartless to ruin such a sleepy animal's wonderful nap. 

With a huff and a crossing of the arms, Oliver gave in. "Alright, fine, you win this time. I'll clean your darn mess but you aren't getting off the hook again, Mr.Bonnefoy." He brought his hand over and gently scratched his lover's scalp and went to sit on the other side of the couch. The blond werewolf sat up before lazily dragging himself to sprawl out on his boyfriend's lap. Jacques had always known how to butter him up.


	2. Lonely Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Jacques' feelings of being left home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of different I guess. I definitely thought it good to have a chapter on how Jacques feels being left alone.

Jacques should have known better than to think he would be completely off the hook when he was transformed...but sometimes he couldn't handle his animal anxiety, which resulted in a ripped up pillow or something broken. Oliver would always scold him for it the moment he was back to being human. They got into some very heated arguments over the matter, but they always made up with both parties apologizing for losing their temper. Jacques knew his work was stressful and Oliver knew that he really couldn't blame him on those nights. 

As much as Jacques would hate to ever admit it, he did miss his boyfriend when he was out and he couldn't just leave to see him. He knew that Oliver held long shifts at the hospital, but he couldn't exactly just go out for a walk when he wanted to or visit his boyfriend at work at night. People didn't tend to take well to a giant wolf roaming the streets. 

Really though, what he to do? He could watch tv, but it was difficult working the remote with his claws, and Oliver always cooked for him since he tended to burn everything.There was a lot to miss when he was gone. 

He didn't really have anyone to talk to, not really other than the hard working nurse. There were no other werewolves he knew of either who lived in the area he lived in. Truly, what was he to do for entertainment? 

Well, he could always pleasure himself, but it wasn't the same without Oliver. 

So often times, he just sat on the couch or lay on their bed and patiently waited for his lover to return.


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques helps Oliver unwind, if you know what I mean. PWP Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh. I am terrible at writing smut! I'm so sorry you want to read this crap, but I tried. I promise the others will be better!

It was no surprise that some days were horrible days for the poor redheaded male when he came home from work. He had a high stress job that somehow hadn't killed him just yet and all he wanted to do was just go home and relax a bit. The moment he was off of his shift, he walked out of the hospital and he noticed the full moon and had almost dreaded coming home that night. 

Great, whatever mess Jacques had made would have to be cleaned by yours truly. After a day of delivering twin babies, being bled on by a man who ripped his IVs out, and being bled on some more from a car wreck victim, it certainly wasn't a day where he wanted to deal with a grumpy werewolf who probably ripped open his couch or almost burned his kitchen down. 

Entering the small apartment they both shared, he turned on the lights and gave a weak call of, "I'm home." It was a shock to find no mess in his living room ,other than maybe some wolf fur that Jacques had probably shedded, and no smell of something burned. Huh...strange. it normally wasn't so quiet in his home or clean! Oliver would have noticed him right away if he was sleeping, the werewolf wasn't exactly a quiet sleeper. 

"Jacques? Are you home?" He called out, only to get no response, which was kind of typical, but he would have heard some grunting or a growl by now if he had transformed.

He made his way to the bedroom and had almost jumped in surprise when he noticed the large werewolf sitting on the bed and...well...relieving himself in his own way. It wasn't something he hadn't seen before, he had walked in on him a few other times like this, but he just didn't want to see it after just a stressful day. 

"You can be disgusting sometimes, you know that Jacques." The nurse groaned out before going to the bathroom to change his scrubs into a t-shirt and loose boxers. The werewolf growled at his comment but stopped licking at his unsheathed cock to get his attention. 

What was the poor sandy colored werewolf to do without someone to take care of him? He couldn't go and see him when he transformed, so why not let him have his fun. 

When Oliver lay down next to him on the bed, he sprawled himself out again and placed his head on his lover's thigh. By how short he was being, he could tell Oliver had an unnecessarily stressful day at the hospital and probably didn't want to deal with anything, but too bad. Jacques would get what he wanted. 

Oliver had grabbed a novel he had been reading the past couple of nights and opened it to where he left off, allowing himself to get submerged into the story. Not too long after, he felt a warm and wet sensation being forced to the front of his boxers. Placing his book down, Oliver looked down, only to the the werewolf licking him through his boxers. 

"Not tonight... I'm not in the mood to get you off or anyone else off. Leave me alone tonight, please." Oliver huffed.

The nurse knew he was only trying to get a quickie for the night, but he wouldn't allow it! At first, he tried to pay no attention to it by reading the rest of his book, but after two minutes, he couldn't bare it anymore and was in desperation to take his pesky boxers off. 

Oliver mewled and groaned as Jacques moved closer to suck him off when he pulled the undergarment around his ankles. Jacques could feel him getting close when his cock twitched. 

Before Oliver could even cum, he moved down lower and licked from his lover's balls down to his butt cheeks, trying to get a good angle. He licked at the mounds of flesh before his paws spread his cheeks and revealed that delightful pucker. Immediately his tongue went to work at lapping at the skin and trying to vet inside. It wasn't very long till he heard a groan and felt his hole clench against his tongue. 

Oliver panted loudly, cheeks read and he ran a hand through the other's fur. When the werewold rested his head on his shoulder, he kissed his cheek and muttered a "thank you. "   
Sometimes Jacques knew when a stress reliever was needed.


End file.
